landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Horned Sharptooth (Journey of the Brave)
The Horned Sharptooth is an antagonistic Carnotaurus who appears in , as the third and final antagonist of the film, after the two Featherhead Sharpteeth. Character Appearance Being a Carnotaurus, the Horned Sharptooth differs in appearance from other Sharpteeth in the franchise. It is a dark, dull brown, with a green-tinted brown coating its underbelly and gray armor adorning its back. He has yellow eyes, with very dark brown bags underneath. The defining characteristic and namesake of the Horned Sharptooth are a pair of large, sharp horns above its eyes. They are bovine in appearance, pointing forwards and only vaguely resembling the horns of an actual Carnotaurus. These features were likely added to make him more intimidating. History The Horned Sharptooth first appears about an hour into the film, and spots Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike searching for Littlefoot. He chases them for a short time, managing to easily scale a ground spike and quickly jump off of it, however the four run into a small cave where he can't reach. Etta appears to help the children escape, by opening a small hole in the ground covered by a rock, which they push away. The sharptooth gives up and leaves the area. He later appears while Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Chomper, Ruby, and Wild Arms are searching for Littlefoot and his friends, looking for easy prey like he was earlier. They see him walking by, and hide. The sharptooth nearly detects them thanks to Wild Arms, but is distracted by a group of Archaeornithomimus, and chases them. He does not appear again, and does not appear after Bron is saved. Trivia * The Horned Sharptooth, though only briefly shown in pursuit for a little over 20 seconds, appears to be one of the most athletic Sharpteeth in the series, being able to scale tall protrusions in the earth's surface without difficulty. It is much more agile than the Plated Sharptooth, rivaling even Sharptooth himself, meaning that if the kids had no cave to get into, they most likely would have been killed. **This could be a possible reference to the theories which propose Carnotaurus ''may have been the fastest non-avian dinosaur. * This Sharptooth's depiction of a ''Carnotaurus is heavily flawed. Its horns look like those of a bull, and it has three separated fingers on pronated, tyrannosaur-like arms, as opposed to four fused fingers on backwards-facing, barely functional arms, half the size of those of the Horned Sharptooth. It also has armor on its back with spikes sticking out. * Most of this Sharptooth's roars are recycled from those of the T. rex from the Jurassic Park franchise. * The Carnotaurus featured in Journey of the Brave bears a resemblance to the "carnotaurs" seen in Disney's Dinosaur. * In the scene were this Sharptooth first appears, there is an error where his right arm displays a tiny fourth finger. *Some think that the Horned Sharptooth could have had more screen time, like having the sharptooth appear for a third time during the climax of the film, and attacking the gang and Bron after they save him. *He is the latest antagonist in the Land Before Time franchise. **He is also the first Carnotaurus to appear in the franchise. *The scene where the sharptooth attacks Littlefoot's friends until the scene ends when they are in the cave is only around 30 seconds. Most chases in the franchise are often multiple minutes in length. *This is the fourth sharptooth in the franchise that had the "Escape" theme used when it chased the main characters. The first two sharpteeth that used this theme were the two Utahraptor from , and the third was the Spinosaurus from . Gallery Carnotaur introduction.jpg|The Carnotaurus first sees Littlefoot's friends Horned Sharptooth 1.jpg|The Horned Sharptooth chases Littlefoot's friends Horned Sharptooth 2.jpg Carnotaur chase kids.jpg|The Horned Sharptooth quickly scales a ground spike while pursuing the children. Horned Sharptooth 3.jpg land_before_time_sharptooth_1_by_giuseppedirosso-da6ekbr.jpg|Jumping off the ground spike Mouth full of teeth with bad additude.jpg|After jumping off of the ground spike JOTB Carnotaur roar.png 654553f2-d4f2-4205-9c1b-4d28ef11a2b4.jpg Horned Sharptooth 4.jpg|The Carnotaurus continues his pursuit JOTB Kids avoiding Carnotaur.png|The kids attempt to avoid the Sharptooth by going inside a cave Horned Sharptooth 5.jpg Horned Sharptooth 6.jpg|The sharptooth gives the kids an evil smile Horned Sharptooth 7.jpg Horned Sharptooth 8.jpg|The sharptooth begins to break through as Ducky, Pertrie and Spike escape, but not Cera. Horned Sharptooth 9.jpg|The sharptooth eyes up Cera Horned Sharptooth 10.jpg|Cera escapes. Horned Sharptooth 11.jpg|The sharptooth is furious. Horned Sharptooth 12.jpg|Grandpa, Topps, Wild Arms, Chomper and Ruby see the Carnotaurus. Carnotaurus TLBT.png|The Carnotaurus, later in the film The Evil Sharptooth.png Chomper, Ruby, and Horned Sharptooth.png|The adults, alongside Chomper and Ruby, hide from the Horned Sharptooth Horned Sharptooth 14.jpg JOTB Alert Carnotaur.png|The Carnotaurus hears Wild Arms. Horned Sharptooth 15.jpg|The sharptooth nearly finds them Archaeornithomimus TLBT.png|The sharptooth, before noticing the Archaeornithomimus. Horned Sharptooth 16.jpg Horned Sharptooth 17.jpg|The sharptooth gives chase to them. He is not seen again. Category:Sharptooth Category:Twofooters Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave introductions Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who don't talk Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Male Characters